Allison Buehler
Summary An alumnus of the School of Hard Knocks, Allison took the first opportunity to leave her native Salt Lake City and moved to Boston at the age of Eighteen to escape a troubled childhood and difficult family life. She lived in Boston for the next five years, working two part time jobs to get by, at a coffee shop and a motorcycle repair shop. In her spare time she was a gun enthusiast and a machinist, and occasionally got caught up with a local biker gang. She was abducted during a late night bike ride along Massachusetts Route 3A south of Quincy by Corti researchers whose ship detected that she was suffering from the Common Cold at the time and who wanted to develop a cure for the disease. Inadequate safety precautions meant that her abductors unfortunately contracted the disease themselves, and the virulent deathworld virus tore through their systems. Fortunately for Allison, their last act before expiring was to unlock her restraints and install a Frontline disease suppresion implant, otherwise she would have died of dehydration while strapped to an observation table. She was eventually able to figure out enough of the ship's systems to send out an SOS, and was rescued by a Corti asteroid mining magnate by the name of Brelm. Allison was contracted as Brelm's bodyguard until two months after the Vancouver Attack, when she was approached by Kirk who offered to return her to Earth. She declined his offer to return to Earth, but gladly signed up to help him find and rescue other abductees, and aside from taking a brief vacation on Earth the first time Sanctuary returned there, she remained on the ship for the entirety of its mission and thus met first Julian Etsicitty and later Xiù Chang. Following Sanctuary's destruction, she was the most vocally enthusiastic of the trio for finding a way to leave Earth and continue the destroyed ship's mission. She was the driving force behind their decision to accept the Byron Group's offer to join the exploration program, and underwent intensive training to become BGEV-11 Misfit's flight engineer. Appearance Allison is tall, at 5'10", and slim. She has pale nordic blonde hair, sharp cheekbones and dark blue eyes on a diamond-shaped face. Her fitness regime revolves around yoga and calisthenics, and while she is the physically weakest of the three Misfit crew, she is still fit and athletic by any other standard. Whenever she can, she prefers to wear a pistol in a thigh holster on her right leg, and Oakley sunglasses. Skills Allison is a mechanic, a machinist and a gun enthusiast, to the point where she was able to build herself a pistol during her time as Brelm's bodyguard. Her time aboard Brelm's mining station also familiarized her with alien technology, and she was comfortable and sure-handed with most mechanical and electrical systems even before her training for the Byron Group. She is also an accomplished marksman and a crack shot, having spent a lot of time on the shooting range while she was living in Boston. She has since received tactical firearms training from both the Byron Group and the SOR. Personality Allison is relentlessly forthright and uncomplicated, sometimes to a fault. She is ambitious, bold and adventurous, and tackles life head-on. She values honesty and "realness" in her relationships, and is quick to see through evasiveness or falsehoods. Despite this she has a poor opinion of her own abilities and intelligence, and as often as not her determined, aggressive approach is her way of overcoming her own insecurities and doubts. She has a jaded streak and tends to see the worst in people until she gets to know them. Nevertheless she is at heart a tender and loving person who is ferociously loyal to her loved ones, fiercely committed to constant self-improvement, and solidly level headed in stressful situations. She has no discernible taste in music, but she loves Disney movies (her favorite is Tangled) and curling up in cozy places with a bad romance novel. Relationships Romantic Allison's relationship with Julian Etsicitty got off to a rocky start—neither had much relationship experience, with Allison's romantic history being a painful one. She had a child by her high-school boyfriend Taylor at too young of an age, whom she gave up for adoption. Although she was not away from Earth for long, her interpersonal skills had still rusted, and although she was immediately and powerfully attracted to Julian, her lingering guilt and pain over her teenage pregnancy made her try and push him away. He meanwhile misread her intentions as manipulation. Eventually, the pair talked it out and got into a relationship about a week before arriving on the planet Aru, where they met Xiù Chang. Allison was immediately impressed by Xiù, having read up on her history of contact with the Gao, and seeing how she handled Zane. The two women became immediate close friends and confidants, and when Allison noted Julian's reciprocated attraction to Xiù, her initial anger and jealousy were tempered by an honest assessment of her own feelings of fascination and attraction. Following their shared near-death experience and return to Earth, the three found—partly as a result of spending some time apart—that they were only really able to relate to one another. After reuniting at Julian's inherited property in Minnesota, Allison and Julian both confessed their feelings to each other about Xiù, who overheard them and let them know that she felt the same. The three decided that the best solution was a polyromantic "triad" relationship, and they have remained together as such ever since. Humans Allison views her relationship with the Byron Group as being primarily transactional—she has skills they want, they had a spaceship she needs. After an initially mistrustful start with Kevin Jenkins, she now believes that he is firmly on the side of her and hers, and trusts him as a guide to corporate and celebrity life. Allison had a decent working relationship with Lewis and Amir, and gets along well with Dog Wagner, but her only real friends are Dane and Clara Brown. She is entirely estranged from her parents and from her son Alex, though she has mused about building some kind of a relationship with her two younger brothers. Aliens Of the trio, Allison is the most standoffish and distant with the People. She likes them and they respect her, and she cares deeply about their fate and the mission of protecting them, but she has not formed a strong personal bond with any of them...yet. She had an excellent relationship with Kirk, and encouraged him to vent some of his own frustrations to her. Quotes "You know what I used to do on Earth? I fixed bikes and cars, I served coffee, and guys used to stare at my ass. No thanks.” - Deathworlders 5: "Deliverance" "I will not risk a lifetime of obscurity as some hard-working nobody back on Earth versus this!" - Deathworlders 18: "Baggage." “I don’t want to spend my life stuck in other people’s’ comfort zones." - Deathworlders 24: "An Alien World." Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Abductees Category:Byron Group